


Not That One!

by firefly124



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to the prompt "10th Doctor, Rose (can be gen) and a misunderstanding" for fuzzyboo03 on LJ, on the occasion of her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That One!

“But that’s the one you told me to pull!” Rose released the lever, and it snapped back. As the TARDIS listed sideways and righted itself, she grabbed onto the nearest thing, which was unfortunately another lever.

“Nonono, don’t!”

It wasn’t quite as bad as dangling in the sky during the London Blitz, but hanging upside down in the TARDIS wasn’t exactly fun either.

“Doctor!”

A hand closed over hers, and suddenly everything was right side up. Except her, of course.

“Next time,” he said, helping her up, “try the round-handled lever.”

Dusting herself off, Rose glared at the brown-handled one.


End file.
